Beso fatal
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Post-series. Kaito/Shark. Es Halloween y tanto Kaito como Ryouga se encuentran con que sus hermanos menores desean salir a dar un paseo. No planeaban encontrarse. No planeaban, en realidad, nada de lo que pasó. Pero las hormonas y la juventud siempre pueden más.


**Claim: **Tenjo Kaito/Kamishiro Ryouga, otros.  
**Notas: **Post-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Family.  
**Tabla de retos: **Abecedario.  
**Tema: **81. Unicornio.

* * *

**Beso fatal.**

Kaito examina su reflejo en el espejo, perfilado vagamente por las luces provenientes de la ciudad, una explosión de color en la oscuridad de su habitación. Se siente un poco extraño, totalmente absurdo y avergonzado, pero tiene que admitir que el traje le queda bien a pesar de su edad. Sólo hace falta acomodar un poco la corbata para que el disfraz esté completo y no es como si fuera diferente a la ropa que usualmente usa para ir a cazar Numbers. El disfraz de vampiro también cuenta con una capa larga, que le hace cosquillas en las pantorrillas al andar, un pantalón de color negro a juego y una camisa blanca, donde un pequeño moño negro descansa, similar a un murciélago acomodado en su cuello. Sólo le hacen falta los dientes puntiagudos como toque final, aunque se siente reacio aún a usarlos, pues piensa ya es demasiado.

—Hermano, ¿estás listo? —Haruto asoma la cabeza a su habitación, sólo para encontrarlo aún ensimismado en su reflejo, que brilla en sintonía con los diversos patrones de las luces de la ciudad. Corazones, calabazas, calaveras, la ciudad también está vestida de gala para la ocasión. Al igual que Haruto, que usa un disfraz a juego con el de su hermano y que le granjeó muchos cumplidos por parte de su padre.

—Sí —afirma Kaito dándose la vuelta para encararlo, después de todo, lo está haciendo por él más que por nadie, porque ahora que Haruto está libre de la influencia del mundo Barian y de los extraños planes de su padre, ha vuelto a sonreír y ser el de antes, por lo que merece tener las diversiones infantiles de su edad, las cuales incluyen la noche de Halloween.

—Espera, tienes la corbata un poco chueca —Haruto se apresura a llegar hacia su hermano y hace que éste se arrodille ante él para acomodarle la corbata con dedos ágiles, que le recuerdan a Kaito que ya no es totalmente un niño, que pronto ya no habrá necesidad de cuidarlo como lo hace. La idea le duele en lugar de esperanzalo, porque los Barians les quitaron mucho tiempo, tiempo que sabe no puede enmendar.

—Gracias —sonríe el mayor de los Tenjo y toma la mano de su hermano para salir del lugar, no sin antes despedirse de su padre, que les sonríe al verlos pasar vestidos iguales, para una noche en la ciudad que ha sido acondicionada especialmente. Además de las luces de colores hay puestos, juegos y festivales, todo un mundo de diversión que Kaito espera regalarle a Haruto, en recompensa por los años perdidos, no sólo suyos, sino de ambos—. ¿A dónde quieres ir? —inquiere cuando llegan a la calle, donde todos los vecinos del lugar han puesto adornos como arañas de plástico y fantasmas de juguete, pequeñas promesas del gran festival que se lleva a cabo en el centro de la ciudad.

—No sé —admite el menor y su agarre se hace un poco más fuerte, casi como si temiera despegarse de Kaito, casi como si tuviera miedo—. A donde sea.

Por supuesto, Kaito entiende esta reacción. Haruto ha pasado años alejado de los niños de su edad y de cualquier persona en realidad, sin importar la edad o el sexo, por lo cual debe de sentirse abrumado por las caras sonrientes de las personas, temeroso, porque antes de ello, su única preocupación era destruir el mundo Astral y ahora sólo es ser un niño normal, roles que son totalmente diferentes.

Kaito le sonríe para darle ánimos y se siente sumamente agradecido cuando su hermano menor le devuelve la sonrisa, una sonrisa tímida pero llena de energía infantil. Debajo del brazo lleva un pequeño saco en el cual poner los dulces, tiene la corbata chueca y la capa torcida, pero se ve feliz y eso es lo que cuenta. La luna está alta en Heartland, una luna brillante y amarilla como un queso, digna de Octubre. El aire huele a dulces, caramelos y flores, flotan además las voces de los pequeños, emocionados. Pequeños detalles sí, pero en conjunto la promesa de una normalidad tan añorada, de un nuevo empezar.

El mayor de los Tenjo se dirige a la primera casa a la vista, un pequeño pórtico adornado con brujitas de papel, con decisión, toca el timbre que despide un leve quejido musical nada más ser presionado y espera. Cuando la puerta se abre, revelando a una mujer de rostro amable, tanto Kaito como Haruto, con una sonrisa adorable, exclaman al unísono:

—¡¿Truco o trato?!

Al parecer el espíritu festivo de Haruto se le ha contagiado.

.

—No es divertido, Rio —murmura Ryouga por lo bajo, mientras espera sentado en el único sillón de la casa con las piernas cruzadas y mirada de pocos amigos. La pregunta que le ha hecho su hermana es sencilla e inofensiva, pero le ha atacado los nervios, que tiene a flor de piel.

—¿Cómo me veo? —repite la menor de los Kamishiro, paseándose de manera galante por la habitación. Su esbelto cuerpo está cubierto de vendas, un horrible recordatorio del tiempo que pasó en el hospital, con tubos y máquinas por doquier. Sin embargo, esta vez las vendas no son debido a un accidente, sino por decisión propia, un disfraz perfecto según la mujer, un disfraz terroríficamente fácil de hacer.

—Bien —responde Ryouga a regañadientes, pues no quiere arruinar la noche para su hermana, no cuando han comenzado a enmendar y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Rio puede notar el tono de voz de su gemelo y frunce el entrecejo al escucharlo, al mirarlo con el rostro descompuesto por los nervios y la tensión. Ni siquiera ha querido ponerse un disfraz. Vaya aguafiestas—. ¿Nos vamos ya?

—Sí —afirma ella tras echarse un último vistazo en el espejo, con su único ojo visible, pues el otro está cubierto de vendas, para darle un aspecto más cercano al de una momia—. Vámonos —decidida, Rio se cuelga del brazo de su hermano, que no puede evitar sonreír ante la vitalidad que, gracias a Dios, no ha desaparecido de su cuerpo—. Tenemos que ver a los demás pronto, no podemos perdernos los fuegos artificiales~

Más que caminar, Ryouga es arrastrado por las calles, donde choca con varios niños, que en lugar de enojarse le regalan sendas sonrisas cómplices, como si pensaran que la momia a su lado lo está secuestrando y estuvieran de acuerdo con ello. Lo cual, por supuesto, no está del todo alejado de la realidad.

Rio y él van presentándose por cada una de las casas del vecindario, exclamando al unísono la frase característica y recibiendo algunas golosinas a cambio, lo cual pinta una sonrisa más que satisfecha en los labios del hermano mayor, no por la gran cantidad de azúcar que están recibiendo, más bien por la tranquilidad que le causa el saber que todo está volviendo a la normalidad, que habrá más años como ése, más días de brujas, más navidades y ocasiones que compartir. La vitalidad de su hermana, su sonrisa deslumbrante, el eco de su risa mientras avanzan entre la multitud de pequeños, es suficiente para que empiece a sentirse esperanzado.

_Ahora todo está bien_ piensa y una sensación de calidez lo invade, quedándose en sus ojos azules como una pequeña flama. Todo está bien porque Rio está con él y jamás dejará que le pase nada malo, pues no la dejará sola nunca más. Y esas son dos promesas.

.

Kaito levanta la mano cada vez que Haruto pasa ante él, en un saludo que tiene tono añorante. El menor de los Tenjo se ha subido a un juego mecánico, una representación de diversos monstruos de duelo convertidos en asientos para niños que dan vueltas en círculos, casi como persiguiéndose. Nada más lo vio, Haruto quedó encantado, se subió al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules y se negó a bajar. Kaito, por supuesto, no tuvo objeciones hacia el comportamiento de su hermano y se limitó a esperar, contento de verlo disfrutando, con los dulces bajo el brazo y la inevitable sonrisa casi tatuada en su rostro.

Piensa que puede quedarse así eternamente, disfrutando de la felicidad de su hermano, cuando la burbuja de perfección a su alrededor se rompe, pues una voz demasiado familiar y bastante desagradable exclama su nombre en la lejanía. Tsukumo Yuuma y su pandilla de amigos se acercan cuando Haruto ya lleva dos minutos subido en el juego, saludando también al pasar a su hermano. Todos están disfrazados, desde el mismo Yuuma que luce un elaborado traje de Gagaga Magician hasta Kotori, que le hace de su acompañante, Gagaga girl.

—¡Hey, Kaito! —la voz de Yuuma está llena de emoción, tanta que incluso puede imaginar una sonrisa cruzando su rostro incluso antes de verlo—. Kaito, ¿cómo estás? —no hace mucho que dejaron de verse, quizá uno o dos meses desde la extinción del último Barian, pero para ambos se sienten como años, años por supuesto necesarios, pues han pasado mucho tiempo juntos derrotando a tipos malos y sin duda necesitaban un descanso el uno de otro, de Ryouga también, al que por cierto no ve.

—Bien —responde de manera escueta, pues aunque ha llegado a confiar en Yuuma, su naturaleza no ha cambiado y quizá nunca lo haga, pues ya no puede quitarse la máscara de alguien serio, ha quedado demasiado enterrada en su piel.

—Oh, ¿es ése Haruto? ¡Haruto! —Yuuma saluda de manera energética al menor, cuyos ojos se iluminan nada más verlo y pide que detengan el juego para que pueda bajar inmediatamente.

—¡Hola, Yuuma! —exclama el pequeño, dándole un tímido abrazo y una enorme sonrisa—. ¿Tú también vienes al festival?

—Sí, venimos todos, ¿tú también? Ah, ¡pero si estás disfrazado de vampiro! —despistado como de costumbre, Yuuma apenas nota los colmillos de plástico en la boca de Haruto, que rápidamente señala a su hermano antes de exclamar:

—¡Nii-san también! —todos los ojos se dirigen rápidamente a Kaito, que de pronto se siente un tanto avergonzado y luego furioso, al escuchar la risita que se atora en la garganta de Yuuma. ¿Acaso sus ropas normales son tan similares a las de un vampiro? Por cómo todos sonríen, ocultando la boca con ayuda de sus manos, debe ser así. Bueno, ya hace falta un cambio de ropa, después de todo, ya no usa el Photon Mode.

—Bueno, entonces, vámonos... —empieza a decir, pues todavía hay muchas atracciones a las que Haruto no se ha subido y quiere dejar de sentir los ojos inquisitivos de los amigos de Yuuma, que no deberían de estarse burlando de él y que si siguen haciéndolo tendrán que pagarlo en un duelo.

—¡Nii-san, ¿podemos ir con Yuuma y los demás?! —Haruto y todos los demás ignoran sus palabras, volteándose a mirarlo con ojos esperanzados. Yuuma ha cogido de la mano al menor y ambos comparten una mueca de travesura difícil de describir. Por un momento, Kaito siente una punzada de celos, aderezada de miedo, porque aunque lo ha pensado antes, sólo hasta ahora tiene pruebas sólidas de que algún día Haruto se marchará, con nuevos amigos y nuevas experiencias, dejándolo a él atrás.

—Claro que podemos —Kaito se aparta la capa con un movimiento, se acomoda los dientes un poco mejor en la boca y luego se decide a seguir al grupito, que parecen tan maravillados como Haruto y alimentan su curiosidad. Bueno, al menos está divirtiéndose, se dice.

Pero ojalá eso fuera suficiente para él.

.

Rio tiene las vendas de los pies enredadas y sucias, han comenzado a despegarse, lenta pero certeramente, dejando al descubierto trozos de pantorrilla y piel. Ryouga no la culpa, ni a su excesiva emotividad, que ha logrado que atraviesen media ciudad en menos de una hora, dando saltos de un lado para el otro, corriendo y riendo bajo el frío aire nocturno de la ciudad; lo que sí le preocupa son las miradas, pues ha captado en más de una ocasión a algún muchacho observándola, cautivado por su vitalidad y belleza. No debería de empezar con su papel de hermano celoso, pero no puede evitarlo y ahuyenta a todos los pretendientes con una mirada ceñuda, sopesando si no es mejor regresar a casa y comerse todos los dulces que hasta ese momento han conseguido, suficientes para llenar a un batallón.

Sin embargo, Rio tiene planes diferentes y pronto él se ve arrastrado nuevamente, cuando su hermana localiza a Yuuma y sus amigos, a pocos metros de distancia de donde se encuentran.

—¡Allí están! —señala ella a la masa uniforme de colores y formas que componen el grupo, vestido de diferentes personajes del duelo de monstruos—. Pensé que no los encontraríamos en la multitud, qué alivio.

Ryouga suspira, de alguna manera contagiado del alivio de su hermana. Yuuma y sus amigos están bien para variar, al menos puede esperar que no haya miradas hacia su hermana y que todos puedan divertirse sanamente. Conforme van acercándose, sin embargo, algo extraño salta a la vista del mayor de los Kamishiro, pues lo que había tomado como un grupo de seis personas, es en realidad uno de ocho, con dos componentes que le son desconocidos, al menos desde la distancia.

—¿Cón quién están? —pregunta en un murmullo, sin poderlo evitar. Hay una figura alta y una pequeña, un niño, probablemente. Pero, ¿quiénes son? ¿Se atrevería a adivinar?

—Hmmm —Rio se lleva un dedo a los labios, mientras se pone de puntitas para observar mejor—. Creo que es... Haruto y Kaito —vaticina, no tan sorprendida como él de escuchar esos nombres, a los cuales les ha perdido el rastro durante el último par de meses. Haruto es entendible, ¿pero Kaito? Que esté ahí le parece casi un milagro y no puede evitar acelerar un poco más el paso para comprobarlo, pues además la figura alta va disfrazada y eso es algo que piensa, no se puede perder por nada del mundo.

—¡Con calma! —exclama Rio entre risas, pues no se le ha pasado por alto que a la mención del nombre de Kaito su hermano ha dado un giro de estado de ánimo brutal—. ¡Hey, chicos! —los llama ella cuando los separan apenas dos metros entre la masa compacta de gente, que ha comenzado a reunirse para el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales de medianoche—. ¡Chicos!

Rio se abalanza sobre Kotori para abrazarla y le hace un mohín a Yuuma, que parece súbitamente asustado ante la presencia de una momia y que luego se echa a reír al reconocerla.

—¡Rio, Shark! —corean todos al unísono, mientras sigilosamente Ryouga se une a su grupo, tratando de que no se note que busca la presencia de Kaito deliberadamente. Una risita muere en su garganta cuando ve que las suposiciones de Rio son ciertas y que tanto Kaito como su hermano menor Haruto, se han unido a la celebración, vestidos de manera idéntica—. ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Shark no trae disfraz?

—No ha querido ponérselo —confiesa Rio, encogiéndose de hombros como si hablara de un caso perdido, lo cual ciertamente Ryouga es—. Pero, bueno. ¡Movámonos! Estamos estorbando aquí. Anden, anden.

Rio jala de los codos a Yuuma y Kotori, logrando que los demás se muevan en respuesta, formando un grupo compacto, en el cual Haruto no para de reír. Esa es la última visión de Kaito antes de que sus ojos se desvíen a Ryouga, con un dejo de frialdad en sus ojos azules.

—¿Qué? —pregunta. Ninguno de los dos se mueve de sus respectivos lugares, mientras la gente sigue pasando a su alrededor, empujándolos.

—Nada —afirma Ryouga, aunque su mirada se encuentra fija en cada uno de los detalles que componen el traje que Kaito ha comprado, los botones, la camisa con volantes, la capa negra como la noche y los pantalones a juego—. No sabía que vendrías disfrazado —admite y dirige rápidamente una mirada a la lejanía, donde la silueta de Rio aún es visible y nadie ha notado su ausencia.

—Porque no ibamos a vernos —puntualiza Kaito, imitando a su interlocutor, que ha quedado un poco más cerca debido al certero empujón de una mujer al pasar por su lado—. Esto lo hago por Haruto —agrega y no puede evitar sonreír—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un unicornio o qué?

Ryouga ríe, negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

—No, señor vampiro —puntualiza cada palabra, sin despegar sus ojos azules de los de Kaito, que brillan con la emoción de un reto, con la misma luz que si estuviera teniendo un duelo, cosa que no ha hecho en un par de meses.

—¿Así que te burlas de mi? —Kaito cierra la distancia entre ellos, quedando en medio ambos de una multitud creciente y rugiente. La tensión entre ellos comienza a crecer gradualmente, una extraña opresión en sus cuerpos, algo casi magnético e imposible. Una sensación que creían olvidada, que creían era mejor desterrarla, pero que sigue allí, atormentándolos.

—Sí —afirma desafiante el tiburón, sosteniéndole la mirada al otro, apenas escasos centímetros más altos que él.

—¿Y estás dispuesto a responder por ello? —Rio y los demás ya son meras siluetas en la distancia y aunque por un momento lo invade la preocupación por Haruto, ésta se desvanece al pensar que está con Yuuma, que lo ha salvado en más de una ocasión. Haruto tiene amigos a quienes recurrir y eso lo hace sentirse más tranquilo.

—Sí —susurra Ryouga, que piensa que tendrán un duelo, aún en medio de la calle atestada de gente. Apenas piensa en Rio, un pensamiento vago y difuso, pues está con Yuuma, con sus amigos y con ellos no tiene nada qué temer.

Kaito sonríe al escuchar su respuesta, lo que su cuerpo ha estado esperando desde que lo vio aparecer detrás de su hermana, con cara de pocos amigos. Susurra unas palabras en sus oídos antes de inclinarse hacia él, aspirando el aroma de su colonia. Sus labios se posan en su cuello, en el punto exacto donde la sangre palpita con más velocidad y exactitud, luego su lengua se abre camino. No le importa dónde están (a ninguno de los dos), ni quién los esté viendo. Ese momento les pertenece enteramente y Kaito piensa disfrutarlo, mucho más que los fuegos artificiales que ahora cruzan el cielo, llenando la noche de figuras de colores.

.

—Geez, ¿dónde estaban? —se queja Yuuma, al verlos aparecer media hora después, sin aliento y sudando tras haber atravesado la multitud a fuerza de empujones y codazos.

—No podíamos movernos —se excusa Kaito, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Haruto, que se la devuelve inmediatamente y que no parece nada angustiado, a pesar de que su hermano desapareció durante un rato.

—Pero vieron los fuegos artificiales, ¿verdad? —inquiere Rio y su pregunta tiene maña, pues dirige una mirada perspicaz a su hermano, que finge no darse por enterado.

—Sí —miente Kaito sin ningún descaro, tomando la mano de Haruto para seguir con su recorrido—. ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar más?

Mientras Haruto asiente, todos los demás se ponen de acuerdo para seguirlos, pues la noche aún es larga y llena de dulces y sorpresas. Todos están más animados también, incluso Ryouga, que tiene una extraña sonrisa en el rostro y que no pone objeciones a los planes de su hermana o los demás, por muy descabellados que parezcan.

—¡Bueno, está decidido! —anuncia Yuuma con entusiasmo—. ¡Vamos a pedir unos cuantos dulces más!

Kotori comienza a regañarlo inmediatamente, preguntándole si nunca se cansará de los dulces y si no teme que le den caries, el grupo, compacto y unido, se mueve a su alrededor, con Kaito y Haruto andando a un lado y charlando alegremente. Sólo Rio y Shark permanecen durante un momento estáticos, momento en el que Rio le lanza una sonrisa cómplice a su hermano, señalando algo en su cuello que él no puede ver.

_Voy a darte un beso fatal_, esas fueron las palabras de Kaito antes de inclinarse ante él, asumiendo su rol de vampiro. Lo que Ryouga no sabía en esos momentos y todavía no sabe, a pesar de la sonrisa de su hermana, es que ha quedado una marca, morada y pequeña, pero bastante visible, aunque Yuuma y sus amigos no lo han notado. El beso de vampiro, que no puede dejar de tocar mientras se dirige hacia los otros, que ya empiezan a recolectar más dulces para la noche.

De alguna manera, su encuentro con Kaito ha cambiado su forma de pensar. Antes, la idea de separarse de Rio lo asustaba, después de todo, tenía demasiadas experiencias para que así fuera, demasiados raptos, dolor y miedo. Ahora, piensa que está en todo su derecho de ser independiente, piensa que puede confiar en ella y en sus amigos, que siempre encontrará alguien a su lado para apoyarla, incluso si no es él y eso lo pone más tranquilo, más disponible a buscar su propia felicidad ahora que no hay nada qué temer. Pero, ¿el vampiro pensará lo mismo? No lo sabe, pero así es. Kaito sabe que tiene que dejar a Haruto ir y que a donde quiera que vaya, le irá bien.

Pero eso es algo que Ryouga no sabe y que le emociona saber que tendrá que descubrir.

**FIN.**


End file.
